


Raktajino

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Restraints, Rimming, Star Trek: Into Darkness, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of snippets wherein Khan takes his ‘boyfriend’ for coffee before everything begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is basically like “The Calm” all over again.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

They’re on the patio, the pavement slightly raised. Neatly trimmed bushes and a waist-high glass wall separate the patrons of the coffee shop from the fairly busy street. There’s a gentle breeze that plays with the flaps of the striped umbrella above them, every once in a while catching one of Pavel’s curls. 

He’s in his new gold uniform, just off duty. He blows on the coffee Khan got for him, chosen before he even arrived. Khan decides where they go, and Khan decides what they do. What they eat, what they drink, if they’ll sleep. 

Pavel’s all smiles, and he doesn’t seem to mind. He asks with the cup halfway to his mouth, “How was your day, John?”

Fascinating. He completed the bomb he intends to pass on to an indebted fellow officer. But Pavel’s pretty hazel eyes are too sweet to burden with such a thing, so Khan says, “Uneventful. Yours?” There’s a drink next to Khan’s hand, but he hasn’t touched it. 

Pavel puts his down, licking the cream off his lips. Khan always orders him cream, just for that purpose. Sometimes Khan licks it off himself, but that’s more for when they’re alone in either apartment. Not that anyone has reason to watch him. Yet. Khan’s cautious by nature—cover all angles, never be caught by surprise. “It was wery good,” Pavel grins. “I may be leaving on zhe Enterprise next month, just for a week or so.” His grin quickly deflates, and he adds, “I will miss you.” He slides his hand across the table.

That isn’t how Khan works. But he puts one of his shoes over Pavel’s anyway. He can show affection to his... boyfriend. But it’ll be on his terms. Pavel takes it, lowering his head. “It’s strange, in a way. I used to always dream of being an officer on a starship, and now zhat my dream is coming true... I hawe also just gotten a reason not to leave, you know?”

“It’s only a week,” Khan says, followed by a vaguely more comforting, “But I know.” But they’re in Starfleet, and with how long he’s been waiting, a week is _nothing._

Although, that is a week without a little minx in his bed, greeting him every morning with a warm, pliant mouth, and beckoning him to bed every night with a beautiful, supple body. That’s several missed packed lunches for work, more missed home cooked meals. He’ll have to pick up his own laundry and clean his own apartment.

He’ll have to drink coffee alone.

Well, not really. There won’t be any reason to hang out in useless little civilian eateries. That’s purely window dressing for the sake of getting Pavel’s panties metaphorically wet. It isn’t a tactic he employed at first. Not necessary, really—Pavel’s always eager for him, just like anyone would be. Easy and owned. But as the time passes, Khan finds himself with a certain... fondness for his little Russian.

A way into one of Starfleet’s best starships might come in handy, too. Pavel’s drinking more of his coffee, eyes cutely cross-eyed as he watches the blend swirl around the held-up cup. 

Actually, this just won’t do. Khan’s foot starts to creep up Pavel’s leg, and Pavel’s eyes snap up instantly. Khan leans in to drawl, “Perhaps we should make the most of the next few days, then...”

“I zhought you were going to London,” Pavel mumbles, clearly hopeful. The cup’s placed back on the table, delicate fingers still around it.

“Only for a short while. A day, at the most. I apologize if I gave the impression otherwise.” He was going to stay longer, but that was before he knew he’d be losing one of his primary play-toys shortly. He still might make a few secondary trips. “Besides, after that, I may be getting a ship of my own in relative time.”

“Really?” Pavel’s eyes get very big, clearly impressed. He has no clear idea of what Khan does, mainly because Khan won’t tell him. Top-secret Starfleet things. “Zhat is wonderful!”

Khan nods, and his foot goes higher, now pushing past Pavel’s knee. Pavel’s pale cheeks stain a lightly pink as Khan subtly traces his inner thigh with the toe of a thick boot, pressing down over the middle. He applies just enough pressure to Pavel’s cock to make him gasp, shoulders hunching in embarrassment and glancing shamefully around. But no one will notice. The draping tablecloth covers the view. With one elbow on the table, Khan leans closer, purring, “You will come with me when I get my ship, won’t you, Pavel?”

Pavel’s lips part, but they close again when Khan presses in just a little bit harder. Not enough to hurt, just enough to assert his dominance. Pavel’s hands discretely slip below the table, running over the boot in his lap. If they were in private, Khan would make him lick it. 

Pavel would do it. Pavel mumbles, “I am... I am wery proud to be a member of zhe Enterprise... _Ah..._ ” Khan presses in harder, leaning in closer, eyes sharp and clear. 

“Pavel,” Khan purrs, as close as he can get with the table between them, without just pulling Pavel onto it and fucking him senseless. “You do love me, don’t you?”

“Of _course,_ ” Pavel breathes, eyelids fluttering closed. “I _adore you._ ”

“Then why wouldn’t you want to be with me?” Khan’s voice is steady, phrasing simple; it’s the easiest question in the world. But his eyes are _burning_ , daring Pavel to be anything but _his._

Panting and wanton, voice thick with desperation, Pavel practically moans, “I will go with you...” The way he repeats the wording so perfectly makes Khan smirk: total submission. Pavel’s pupils are dilated, cheeks bright, lips wet from licking and coffee. Khan can’t help himself. He leans forward to grab a fistful of light hair, jerking Pavel across the table for a kiss. It’s chaste for barely half a second, then Khan has his tongue down Pavel’s throat, ravishing every drop. Even through the bitter remnants, Pavel always tastes a little sweet. He kisses like he fucks: obedient and lovely. He lets Khan suck on his tongue and nibble at his lips, runs over his teeth and tilt his chin. When Khan pulls back, his boot’s still pressing hard into Pavel’s crotch, and Pavel’s still stroking it lovingly. 

“It won’t be for a while,” Khan goes on, as though nothing has happened. “There are matters to take care of first. However, there will come a time when I have my own ship and my own mission, and I would like you by my side. Will you come with me, Pavel?”

“Yes,” Pavel repeats. “Yes, yes.”

“Good.”

With a smirk, Khan leans in for a final peck, before picking up and finally tasting his coffee.


	2. Depravation

When Khan first arrives home, he takes his time around the apartment. He kicks off his boots and tosses his long coat onto the floor deliberately—not one for mess, but forcing others to pick up after him has a certain fun to it. He checks the food synthesizer and makes himself a cup of coffee, and he flips through a PADD left out on the table, transporter schematics and algorithms for certain warp theories. 

He ignores the first two whimpers he hears. On the third, he leaves his coffee on the table and strolls into the bedroom. There, he leans in the doorway, crossing his arms and smirking.

It’s always more fun to come home when he knows _this_ is waiting for him. He spoke with the man in London, gave a day to decide, and wandered back home for a little fun before the storm hits. He told Pavel he’d be back, though he didn’t know when, and Pavel, like the defenseless little puppy he is, trusted. 

Now Pavel’s face down on the mattress, not wearing a stitch of clothing, wrists and ankles all tied to the metallic bedposts. He’s blindfolded and he’s gagged, with a big, round, red ball in his mouth, parting his pretty lips. His cheek’s turned in the pillows, curls fanned out around his forehead. 

Arguably the best part of it, though, is the large vibrator buried deep inside his ass, sticking straight out. Khan strolls lazily to the bed and slaps the top, pushing it down, making Pavel scream around his gag and shiver. 

“You’ve been a good boy while I was gone,” Khan purrs, sitting down on the edge of the bed and running a hand down Pavel’s back, palm pressing a little too hard. He wants to feel every millimeter of that creamy skin, exposed and glistening in the orange evening light through the windows, beaded in a bit of sweat here and there. Underneath, his cock should still be hard, bound around the base with a ring, just the way Khan left him. It’s been too many hours, Khan knows, but his little Russian is a resilient thing. Khan leans down to kiss the shell of his ear. “Did you hump yourself raw against the mattress?”

Pavel nods shyly, despite his current state. Khan chuckles and pets his hair, placing a lingering open-mouthed kiss to the back of his neck. Pavel croons deliciously through his gag, and Khan hesitates before trailing his teeth down Pavel’s body. It’s a shame to cover such beautiful eyes, either round and innocent or half-lidded and lust-filled, either way so alluring. But Khan isn’t done playing yet. So he kisses his way down Pavel’s spine, licking and sucking every few centimeters. 

When he hits Pavel’s ass, he abruptly yanks out the vibrator. Pavel shrieks into his gag, but it quickly turns into a moan. Khan laps between Pavel’s cheeks, grabbing them in each hand and prying them apart. He kneads each globe while he licks a slow circle around Pavel’s pink, puckered hole, left stretched open. It twitches violently under the attention, trying to tighten back up. Khan stops a few times just to look at it. Aside from tasting wonderful, it’s such a pretty thing, ripe and ready for the taking. 

He spits on it, and Pavel shivers. The glob of saliva trickles down Pavel’s crack, and Khan helps smear it around, spreading it over the furrowed entrance. Pavel whimpers loudly, tugging at his restraints.

Khan slaps his ass in punishment, but that only makes Pavel moan and whine harder. He tries to push his ass back into Khan’s face, but Khan forces it back down, squeezing hard. Pavel’s pale skin is so easy to turn red, and Khan spends a few moments slapping it, littering his ass and upper thighs with hard, fast strokes. Khan stops just before it gets too painful, and then he kisses his way back up Pavel’s body. 

He gently pulls the blindfold off and tosses it aside, noting how Pavel blinks rapidly against the sudden light. The gag is next, and when it’s gone, Pavel splutters, a trickle of saliva running down his chin, lips swollen. 

“You were a good boy,” Khan repeats, kissing his cheek. Pavel smiles and leans into it, trying to nuzzle into Khan. 

“I missed you,” Pavel sighs. His voice is a little hoarse—he’s probably thirsty. Khan will feed him and give him something to drink later. For now, he pets Pavel’s curls and strokes Pavel’s chin, bending down to kiss him properly. 

As he pulls back, Khan chuckles, “I was only gone for less than a day.”

“It felt like forewer,” Pavel moans. “I don’t know what I will do when I am on zhe Enterprise...”

“Think of me every night when you touch yourself. ...If I let you touch yourself at all...”

While they talk, Khan sits up and moves to straddle Pavel, stretching out on all fours above him. He lowers down so he can grind his crotch properly into Pavel’s ass and asks, “Did I miss anything interesting?”

“ _Oh._ ” At first, Khan thinks it’s just Pavel’s reaction to suddenly being ground into the mattress by Khan’s powerful hips, but then Pavel breathily continues, “Oh, ah... zhere was... zhere was a transmission, but I could not answer...”

“And you won’t answer,” Khan hisses, nibbling Pavel’s ear. “Not until I’m finished with you... right now, you belong to _me,_ and until I let you go, you won’t think of anything else...”

Easy as always, Pavel whispers, “Da...”

Smirking, Khan kisses his head. “ _Good boy._ ”


	3. Thread

It isn’t going soft. It’s the same as his desire for his crew—something he perhaps doesn’t _need_ , something that could perhaps be a weakness—but something that could aide him in the future. Pavel isn’t a quick fuck. He’s a reliable, obedient, devoted _slave_ for Khan’s cock, who happens to be halfway gifted in current stellar cartography and advanced theoretical physics. ...For a non-genetically engineered human, anyway. 

It could come in handy, for one need or another. Khan tells himself this, and the worry is over. He isn’t one to doubt himself; whatever he decides, that must be what’s best, and that’s that. There isn’t a need to second-guess perfection.

To top things off, Pavel happens to fit particularly perfectly in his arms. They’re lying in bed with the curtains drawn and all the lights off, the hologram of the stars on the ceiling just barely alight. Pavel likes to keep them on for comfort, and Khan likes to keep them on to get a better view; Pavel looks like an angel when he sleeps. 

He’s asleep right now, on his side, sidled up to Khan’s stomach. Khan’s spooning him tightly. He’s been asleep for one and a half hours. Steadily breathing, chest rising up and down with it, brown hair mussed from sex and sleep, body loosely curled up, he reminds Khan faintly of a Tribble. Adorable and innocent, if disposable. He sighs airily in his sleep, suddenly rolling over. Then he snuggles up to Khan, lashes still against his cheeks, breathing just the same. Khan brushes a stray curl from his forehead.

They’re both naked. When Pavel jerks like a sleeping puppy, it rubs both their cocks together. Khan stiffens for a fraction of a second, and then he can’t take it. He rolls Pavel gently onto his back, climbing over him, under the blankets. 

Khan scatters kisses all over Pavel’s face, tasting his cheeks, his chin, the bridge of his nose. The kisses trail lower, and Khan’s hands trail lower, and he rubs himself hard into his boyfriend’s spent body, wondering if he should even bothering waking Pavel up. Really, he should be saving it for the morning. It’ll be the last they see of each other until after _everything_ , and of that, there might not be an after. (Though Khan will do his utmost to see that there is.) He should save his energy. Or rather, Pavel’s; Khan’s energy is hardly depressible.

Pavel’s young, at least. Too young for Khan, really, far too young, even without all the time he spent frozen. But Khan can more than keep up with him, and Khan deserves the best—the ripest of fruits. Khan’s playing with Pavel’s nipples before he decides one way or another, idly twisting and rolling them around. 

Pavel moans, and his eyes flutter behind his lids. His lips part, and Khan places a hard kiss over them, swallowing Pavel’s subsequent yawn. He keeps his tongue in Pavel’s mouth, tasting and exploring, until Pavel groggily comes to, sleepily going along with the movement. When Khan pulls back, there’s a thin trail of saliva between their lips, and Pavel whimpers at the loss. 

“What... what time is it...?” Pavel yawns loudly, eyes still mostly closed.

Khan kisses his cheek and decrees, “It doesn’t matter.”

Pavel grins sleepily. “Yes, Master.”

Khan chuckles and kisses his other cheek. There might come a time when that term is more than an endearing nickname. Pavel would make an excellent servant. ...But he also makes an excellent boyfriend, and so long as he behaves himself, that’s enough. Khan pats his hip gently and purrs, “Spread your legs for me.”

Pavel nods, yawns again, and lifts his legs up under the sheets, maneuvering them properly to either side of Khan’s stomach. Khan helps to pull them into place, and Pavel wraps them loosely around, heels tapping the small of Khan’s back. Pavel’s hands slide up Khan’s chest, feeling his muscles, up to his shoulders, wrapping around them for purchase. Khan’s already reaching down to put his cock in place when Pavel whimpers, “Oh, please wait—”

Only because Pavel’s been so good and Khan’s going to miss his cute voice and cuter accent, Khan settles back. He lets Pavel reach down and part his cheeks, fingering himself quickly, making himself arch and groan. Another one of the joys of youth; Pavel tightens back up so quickly. Khan’s feeling oddly benevolent, and he waits patiently while Pavel sets to work. 

Right before he pulls his fingers out, Pavel mumbles, “Don’t you ewer get tired?” 

“Not when I have a scrumptious bundle of this to stay up and play with,” Khan answers, which is simpler than explaining, ‘no.’ Chekov accepts the answer with a smile. His eyes are half lidded, only half in desire, the other half in genuine sleep depravity. But Khan likes him this way: even more defenseless than usual. 

Once Pavel’s hands are safely back around his neck, Khan returns to lining up his cock between Chekov’s warm thighs, still a little damp from earlier. Pavel’s a ship Khan likes to ride all too often, and he doesn’t clean up between uses. He likes Pavel to reek of him, to remember him, to always be a little buzzed with the endorphins of being crushed and pounded into. Pavel’s eyes flutter closed again as Khan pushes in, slow and steady. It makes Pavel’s moan just as drawn out, lips open wide for Khan to slip his tongue into. 

His hips start to grind slowly the second he’s fully sheathed inside. Pavel’s tight walls contract appreciatively, hot and still wet. Pavel’s fingers slide down Khan’s back, and Pavel’s chest presses up into his, their nipples brushing and hardening each other. Their kisses are slower than usual, and Khan finds himself savouring every taste. He wants to instruct Pavel to do the same but doesn’t need to. Like always, Pavel follows his lead. He kisses slowly, and Pavel kisses back slowly. He fucks Pavel deep and long, and Pavel rocks his hips just as leisurely. 

When Khan frees his mouth, Pavel gasps, “What... what are you doing...?”

The words are out before Khan can stop them. Growled, in his usual low tone: “Making love to you.”

“Oh, _John_...” There’s utter ecstasy in Pavel’s voice. Something constricts suddenly in Khan’s chest, gone in an instant. The wrong name. Soon, that might change...

For now, Khan just hisses, “ _Pavel,_ ” to match. Pavel moans uncontrollably, his whole body shuddering with pleasure. Smirking at his prowess, Khan presses unhurried, deliberately-messy kisses all along the side of Pavel’s face. 

“Get your own ship,” Pavel pleads. His fingers are getting tight in Khan’s shoulder blades—not quite digging in, but close. “Please, get your own ship and take me... I will be so good, I promise... any position you can giwe me, ewen if it is a lower rank, ewen if I’m tucked away...”

“I will,” Khan promises, chuckling darkly. He stops to close his eyes and breathe in the raw scent of Pavel’s hair, vaguely reminiscent of lavender shampoo. “You just have to promise that at the time I call you, you’ll come, even if it’s hard...”

“I will,” Pavel insists. “I will, no matter what. Nozhing could keep me away...”

“Good,” Khan purrs. He’s getting close. Even slow like this, grinding into such a tight heat is intoxicating, and Pavel rubbing himself submissively against Khan is such a turn on. He’s so eager, so pliant. So _owned_ and broken in. 

And it’s so easy for Khan to cement that. He reaches between them for Pavel’s cock, holding onto it lightly, then stroking it in time with his sluggish thrusts, making Pavel gasp and arch. He rests his forehead on Pavel’s, his own dark hair tumbling against Pavel’s pale skin, and he locks eyes with Pavel’s clouded hazel ones. He breathes, “ _I love you._ ”

Pavel comes undone in his arms. Khan kisses him to muffle the cry of release, gently stroking his cock while it comes, twitching in Khan’s hand, warm and pulsing. Pavel’s chest swells beneath him, heels digging into Khan’s back, palms pressing in hard. Khan simply continues to smoothly fuck him, until the spasming muscles around him become too much.

Khan stills his hips when he bursts, tight inside and buried deep, spilling and adding to the collection of come in Pavel’s ass. Khan grinds in until he’s completely spent, then slowly pulls out, dropping beside Pavel in the sheets. 

Pavel pants, “You’re amazing,” and snuggles into him, sweaty and sticky. It’s too hot, but it’s worth it, and Khan isn’t bothered by temperature fluctuations. (But Pavel must be burning up.) Khan throws his arms back around Pavel, back to the way they were.

“And you’d do anything for me?”

Without hesitation, Pavel insists, “ _Anyzhing._ ” His eyes are closed again, but the sleep in his voice doesn’t make the words any less powerful. And Khan believes him. 

Khan kisses his forehead one last time, ordering, “Go to sleep, and remember that tomorrow.”


End file.
